Mon amour pour toi n'est pas comme la neige, jamais il ne disparaîtra
by mapoucinette
Summary: Autrefois aimer de tous, mépriser aujourd'hui. Et seul,terriblement seul. Drago l'aime depuis longtemps alors quand son propre sortilège se retourne contre lui et que des erreurs commise par le passée le rattrape dans l'ambiance typique de noël sa donne... Cette OS (Scène un peu guimauve.). C'est mon cadeaux de noël un peu en avance ... Joyeux Noel tout le monde :p mapoucinette


**Oh oh oh Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà avec un OS que je voulez partagez avec vous pour vous souhaiter un joyeux noël (Bah oui à Noël on partage avec les autres:p) même si j'ai un peu d'avance puisque c'est un cadeau pour votre plus grand plaisir j'espère:) . Vous savez tous que Harry Potter et tous se qui l'entoure ne m'appartient pas mais l'histoire elle oui, je corrige toujours avec Ré verso ;p J'espère avoir des review pour avoir votre avis ;p Joyeux Noël les gens ;p**

Mon amour pour toi n'est pas comme la neige, jamais il ne disparaîtra...

Drago attendait patiemment non loin de la forêt interdite fixant les arbres couvert de neige, vêtue d'un magnifique costume gris clair, une chemise noir et un nœud papillon argenté. En ce soir de réveillon, Minerva McGonagall la nouvelle directrice avait décidé de faire un bal pour fêter Noël et mettre un peu de joie dans l'établissement depuis le premier décembre les élèves se précipiter les uns sur les autres pour avoir le cavalier de leurs rêves. Drago malgré son statut d'ex mange mort avaient reçu d'innombrable demande toute plus grotesque les unes que les autres, il les avait toutes déclinées et avait décidé de si rendre seul, mais maintenant qu'il était las baigner par le calme de la nature, son esprit était empreint à un questionnement des plus banals : Je rentre dans la grande salle où je n'y vais pas ?

Après tout s'il y allait pour faire office de présence en tant que préfet en chef de Serpentard il devrait refuser les demandes des filles solitaires et il n'avait pas envie de danser avec l'une de ses pouffes qui voulait juste tirer un coup ou l'une de ses grandes timides qui dansent à cinq mètres de leur cavalier. Non il voulait danser avec la fille qui faisait battre son cœur et qui lui était inaccessible. Il nettoya d'un sort l'une des clôtures qui se trouver las et si installa en pensant comme à son habitude aux passées On lui avait volé son enfance, n'avait jamais ut d'adolescence et il se retrouvait maintenant dans un monde qui voulait lui faire payer les erreurs d'un passé qu'on lui avait à son plus grand malheur imposer. Il enviait les morts, les traites à leur sang les sangs mêlés et les nées de moldue et surtout Potter, il était la personne la plus respecter du monde sorcier depuis ses un an, comment ne pas être jaloux d'un sang mêlé qui avait simplement ut de la chance et qui pouvait à présent faire ce qu'il voulait des autres, tout le monde suivrait Saint Potter les yeux fermés. Même s'il décidait d'instaurer les moldue dans le monde sorcier tous le suivraient. Il soupira, alors que de la fumer s'échapper de ses lèvres gercer devenue bleu par le froid. Il pensait toujours à toutes ses crasses du passer depuis la fin de la guerre. Le ministre avait décidé qu'il n'irait pas en prison mais qu'il devrait affronter bien pire. Ses congénères qui étaient plus impitoyables que les gardiens de prison, il devait faire face aux moqueries et farce qui autrefois était son passe-temps favori mais également aux insultes et aux représailles. Mais il ne répliquait pas et avançait en silence dans les couloirs du collège serrant ses manuels de magie contre lui alors que son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine en un douloureux poids qui augmenter de jour en jour. Les larmes coulaient à présent le long de ses joues. Il était seul. Son père était à Azkaban, sa mère était devenue folle lors de l'arrestation de son fils et avait été envoyer St Mangouste. Et lui était bloqué ici. La seule voie qui atteignez ses oreilles était la sienne et son seul ami était son ombre, alors pourquoi continuer à vivre, il suffirait d'un dernier saut du haut de la tour d'astronomie, d'une fiole de poison, d'un avadakedevra lancer sur son miroir, d'un couteau ou un sort sur ses poignets, de médicament anxiolytique à l'infirmerie en sure dose, de drogue moldue en hautes quantités, de se jeter du haut du pond et de se noyer ; de... Stop, il fallait que tout ceci cesse, il fallait qu'il vive pour pouvoir contempler la petite amie qu'elle ne serait jamais qui s'enticherait d'un de ses amis, qui allait grossièrement la faire tomber enceinte, l'épouser et la tromper un nombre incalculable de fois dans son dos. Alors que lui il l'aurait courtisé, épouser, aimer et jamais ne l'aurait trompé et du fruit de leur amour un petit être qu'on appelle enfant serait venu combler leur vie... Les larmes salées dévalaient de plus en plus ses joues et tellement préoccuper par ses penser, le serpent n'entendit pas une âme errante arriver vers lui. Cette personne s'installât à ses côtés et fixèrent les larmes qui dévalaient le long des joues de l'homme qui aurait soi-disant un cœur de pierre. Cette même personne repensa à l'une des rares fois où il lui avait adressé la parole de façon civilisée et gentille. La première fois dans le compartiment du train réservé au préfet en chef, il s'était excusé pour tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, elle avait sèchement accepté ses excuses et était répartie dans son livre qui parlait de psychologie après tout si elle voulait réussir dans la médecine magique autant prendre un peu d'avance !

La deuxième fois dans leur appartement lorsqu'il avait demandé si une possible entente était possible entre eux, proposant à la lionne d'enterrer la hache de guerre et de repartir sur de bonne bases. Elle avait accepté de faire la paix mais pas de sympathiser avec lui, elle avait encore trop mal. Et la dernière fois avait été en rentrant de la soirée d' Halloween, la directrice avait accepté l'alcool et le blond en avait consommé en très très grandes quantités. Il était rentré, beau comme un soleil puant l'alcool à des kilomètres. Elle était tranquillement dans leur salle commune, bouclant consciencieusement son devoir de métamorphose pour la semaine prochaine lorsqu'il c'était approcher d'elle, il s'était allongé tel un chat sur le canapé déposant sa tête sur les genoux de sa camarade souriant comme un idiot. Elle se souvenait exactement de ce qu'il lui avait dit ce jour las :

«-Tu sais, si j'étais comme moi j'étais avant c'est que mon père il m'obliger à être ce que moi je voulais pas et du coup j'étais très triste toujours et comme Harry et Ron il avait droit de parler avec toi et il avait droit de t'aimer pour de vrai et que tu l'aimes alors que moi et bah je pouvais pas et... »

Il l'avait alors fixé de ses yeux gris et avait posé ces lèvres sur les siennes. Bizarrement elle avait aimé ce contact, le seul baiser qu'elle avait ut avec Ron dans la chambre des secrets était fait sur le coup de la peur et il était vite redevenu amis. Mais avec lui même si l'alcool était présent c'était … Magique. Le lendemain, ils n'osaient même plus se regarder dans les yeux et le garçon s'était de nouveau enfermé dans sa bulle de silence inexpressif. Elle sortit de sa rêverie et regarda son camarade fixait la neige avec intensités. Elle prit alors la parole.

«-Drago.

L'héritier Malefoy sursauta et tourna la tête vers la jeune fille assise à c'est coté ; Hermione Granger.

-Je … Je sais que tu as refusé d'aller au bal avec toutes les filles de Poudlard mais... Est-ce que tu veux y aller avec moi ?

Il la fixa intensément et fit d'une voie trahissant sa tristesse.

-Écoute, Hermione, si c'est une blague ou un défi ou pire encore une prise en pitié c'est pas drôle.

-Non juste... Je suis seul et tu es seul alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas...

-Et Weasley qu'est-ce qu'il va en penser ?

-Je pense que Lavande occupe un peu trop ses lèvres pour qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Harry lui s'en fichera royalement du moment que je suis heureuse et les autres je m'en fous mais à un point !

-Je... Hum d'accord mais pas dans cette robe ...

-Qu'est-ce quelle à ma robe, elle est très bien.

-Oui juste... Elle ne te met pas assez en valeur... »

Hermione était vêtue d'une simple robe noire qui descendait jusqu'à ses mollets, elle avait lissait ses cheveux et les avait posait sur son épaule en une masse discipliner. Drago prit sa baguette et la tourna dans un sens en pointant la jeune fille, aussitôt une robe bustier cintrée en dessus de la poitrine apparue sur la jeune fille. Elle était de couleur grise foncer et des broderies argentées parcourait le léger décolleter de la jeune femme. Elle descendait jusqu'aux dessus du genou en une descente de tulle superposer de couleur argenter et noir. Elle était vraiment magnifique.

«-Que ?

-Je l'ai acheté en même temps que mon costume, je voulais te la donner...

-Oh fit elle en souriant.

-Tient, met sa dans tes cheveux fit le blond en lui tendant une pince en argent en forme de nœud papillon.

-Merci. »

Elle prit le bras de son cavalier et ils partirent tous deux vers le château, les talons compenser d'Hermione s'enfonçant dans la masse impressionnante de neige. Sans rien lui dire, Drago la souleva de terre et la porta comme une mariée vers le château. Les élèves qui se trouvaient déjà devant les portes de la grande salle écarquillèrent des yeux en voyant Drago Malefoy portaient l'héroïne de guerre Hermione Granger pour lui éviter les désagréments de la neige. Il la déposa sur le sol devant la porte de la grande salle et la jeune fille s'accrocha à son bras en souriant de toutes ses dents. Tous les regards étaient posés sur leur couple pour deux raisons, la première était qu'il était le couple le plus inattendu de tous et la deuxième, ils étaient tous les deux magnifique et très bien assortie l'un à l'autre. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent, les élèves se précipitèrent à l'intérieur et poussèrent une exclamation ébahie par le décor qui s'y trouvait. Le sol de la salle était couvert de fausse neige qui changer de couleur passant de gris argenté à blanc en un rythme lent telle une Guirlande de noël et le mur ressemblait à si méprendre à des glaciers d'un bleu/argenté saisissant, des étoiles lumineuses descendaient du ciel mêler à des flocons, ont repéré facilement les étoiles qui passaient du blanc au bleu pour finir sur de l'argenter avant de recommencer à devenir blanche. Des tables rondes recouvertes d'une toile en tulle transparente de couleur bleu marine nouer au pied de la table avec un ruban de soie argenter étaient disposer dans les coins de la pièce et la piste de danse n'était pas faite de neige mais de glace. La directrice arriva et lança un « Sonorus » sur sa gorge avant d'annoncer :

«-Mes très chers élèves, je vois que la salle de bal vous plaît, je vous demande d'applaudir le créateur de cette salle car je n'en suis pas la réalisatrice ni moi ni aucun professeur ici présent, le réalisateur de cette superbe salle se trouve parmi vous mes chers élèves et je suis ravi de lui avoir une nouvelle fois fait confiance je vous demande d'applaudir monsieur Drago Malefoy. »

Tous les élèves se tournèrent vers le blond qui était à présent éclairé d'un spot. Le silence planait dans la pièce et lorsque Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter arrivèrent prés du couple et félicitèrent chaleureusement le préfet en chef de Serpentard les applaudissements fusèrent et Drago se surprit à rougir.

«-Monsieur Malefoy je vous laisse l'honneur de prononcer l'enchantement.

-« Patinéaaparétiums » Toutes les chaussures se transformèrent en patin à glace et la directrice fit d'une voie amusée

-Et oui car comme vous l'avez remarqué, ce bal est disons spéciale, vous n'allez pas véritablement danser mais plutôt patinée. Encore une idée pour le moins très originale et plutôt spectaculaire de votre préfet. Sur ceux je vous souhaite un bon réveillon et un joyeux Noël ! »

Les élèves ravies partirent sur la glace et patinèrent joyeusement, certains se ramassant sur la glace et riant de bon cœur.

«-Drago, c'est magnifique ! Fit Hermione en se tournant vers son camarade.

-Merci. Tu as remarqué je suppose que nos tenu sont en accord avec la salle...

-Oui je te reconnais bien las fit elle en riant.

-Attends-vous n'avez pas tout vu... Fit-il mystérieusement en frappant dans ses mains.

Des pingouins apparurent sur la petite scène aménageais et se mirent à chanter des chansons populaires chez les moldue comme chez les sorciers. Hermione et Drago patinaient et valsaient joyeusement sur la glace lorsque de petits flocons les entourèrent.

«-Oh non mon propre enchantement va se retourner contre moi fit Drago en essayant de fuir la neige mais il était déjà trop tard.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Hermione qui elle ne comprenait pas la « graviter » de la situation.

-Hé bien cette neige entoure les personnes si... l'une des personnes aime l'autre ou même les deux et le seul moyen de se débarrasser de ses flocons c'est … De déclarer sa flamme et d'embrasser la personne aimait. Quand j'ai fait sa j'étais comment dire, inspirer...

-Je vois sa fit elle en souriant alors que le blond se massait la nuque de gêne.

-Je... Bon Hermione je... Je t'aime et je voudrais que tu deviennes ma petite amie.

-Drago, je ne sais pas quoi dire, mon cœur me dit de te suivre mais... Mais ma raison me dit de te fuir car ton amour pour moi sera comme la neige il sera …

Le blond coupa la tirade de sa belle en déposant ses lèvres sur celle de sa camarade, les personnes autour d'eux écarquillèrent des yeux et lorsque la brune répondit au baiser laissant la langue gourmande de Drago pénétrer ses lèvres, les petits flocons qui les entouraient s'envolèrent en criant « ouuui » d'un cri aiguë et explosèrent en un feu d'artifice mauve et argenter avant de retomber mollement sur le sol. Toute la grande salle s'était figée et fixée Drago et Hermione qui se séparèrent. Hermione fixa Drago et partit en courant hors de la grande salle le laissant seul au milieu de la piste de danse. Harry arriva prés du garçon qui c'était décomposer et lui glissa au creux de l'oreille.

«-Rejoint las. »

Drago c'était tourner vers son meilleur ennemi, avait fait le tour de la pièce de ses yeux gris et était parti en courant.

Hermione marchait dans la neige, pour aller où ? Seul ses pas le savaient car elle faisait face à une tirade intérieure qui la perturber grandement. Elle s'arrêta prés du lac et pensa pendant un temps y aller pour se noyer, mais Drago arriva derrière elle et la prit dans ses bras. Elle accepta son étreinte et alors que des petits curieux c'est-à-dire la majorité des élèves et professeur de Poudlard étaient devant l'une des nouvelles inventions de Georges Weasley qui permettaient de voir en image et d'entendre tout ce qui se passait grâce à un petit vif d'or volant téléguider.

«-Hermione je …

-Non, Drago toi et moi c'est impossible on est si différent...

-Les contraires s'attirent...

-Ton amour pour moi sera comme cette neige il disparaîtra...

-Non Hermione, il n'est pas comme la neige il restera jusqu'à mon dernier souffle et ça je n'y pourrais jamais rien sa fait déjà un moment que je me persuade que ce n'est que temporaire mais non ça ne marche pas il reste toujours las regarder fit-il en posant la délicate main de la brune sur son cœur. Tu sens comme il bas vite et fort . Il bat le rythme d'une musique qui porte ton prénom Hermione. »

Les larmes coulaient le long des joues de la brune et un sourire éblouissant à en faire pâlir le soleil transpercer son visage. Quelque seconde plus tard, les lèvres de son prince se poser délicatement tel un papillon sur ses propres lèvres alors que la plupart des gens dans la grande salle pleuraient ému par ce qu'ils voyaient à l'insu de nos deux protagonistes...

Vingt ans plus tard, une petite fille de onze ans aux cheveux blonds et boucler courait prés du lac geler, ses après-ski s'enfonçant dans l'épaisse masse de neige essayant de rattraper son petit frère de sept ans qui courait ses cheveux châtains flottant dans les airs, son cache oreille bleu ballottant sur sa petite tête.

«-Scorpius attend !

-Jamais je vais gagner cette course. »

Derrière les deux enfants se trouver un couple, un blond et une brune, un professeur de potions et une infirmière marchant prudemment dans la poudreuse.

«-Tu vois Hermione, il y a Vingt ans, j'avais raison, notre amour n'est pas comme la neige, quoiqu'il revient toujours en puissance et reste dans notre cœur... Je t'aime tellement.

-Je t'aime tellement moi aussi Drago... »

**Voilà voilà c'est terminer, (Je suppose pour ceux qui on lut mes précédant Os vous avez dut remarquer que... J'aime les bals je trouve sa magique!) en espérant que tout ceci vous a plus je vous dit à bientôt pour d'autres aventure en ma compagnie;p Allez Kisss et Joyeux Noël :p , mapoucinette**


End file.
